


Vir'inorlas

by Mickae



Series: El'las'in laim o mana (Great Secrets lost for Time) [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Sex, Magic, Over use of Elvhen, Post Corypheus, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solas is cocky, Suspicion of Fen'harel is Solas, The Fade, angst sex, no happy ending YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: It was a celebration of her victory, Corypheus was dead.  They had done the impossible.Tarasyl'an Te'las was vibrant and alive with the sounds of the party, and she wasalone.None of this had been up to her.He had left her.It was a chance in a million, she had no proof but she had questions and she wanted her answers.





	Vir'inorlas

**Author's Note:**

> Please check me out at my [main blog](https://Siofrasongs.tumblr.com) and at my [ Dragon Age Blog](https://mythalsknickers.tumblr.com)  
> Also please check out [Dirthenera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthenera/pseuds/Dirthenera), without her I would probably still be bashing my head into a wall.  
> Also a big thank you to FenxShiral without him, there would be no Project Elvhen to draw from. As always all Elvhen translations can be found in order of appearance at the bottom.

As the celebrations died down, Fen’aslan soundlessly slipped away from her advisors. Just barely pushing the door open, she snuck through the door, silently closing it. Leaning against the door she sighed, before heading down to the undercroft. The steps damp with the moist air from the waterfalls before she even pushed open the door she could hear Dagna muttering to herself. Hard at work even with the party going on. 

Wordlessly and Soundlessly she slipped into the undercroft, laying down ingredients for runes, stepping back she watched Dagna, hard at work at a device Dagna never really explained.

“You nug humping sodding piece of dirt, work!” the small dwarven woman exclaimed before bringing a hammer down on something that Fen’aslan could not make out. There was a crackle of energy in the air prickling the hair at the back of her neck. “Ah finally thank the ancestors!” At that Dagna turned around.

“Oh! Oh! Your Worship! What can I do for you?” She smiled at Dagna stepping forward with the heavy canvas bag hanging against her side.

“I am not sure if you can, but I need you to see if you can repair the orb.” she removed the canvas bag offering it out to Dagna. “I am not sure if it will help, but I have included an Aruin’Holm. I know it is asking for a miracle Dagna, but that Orb...it was important to what this was all about. With Samson’s rune, we asked for a miracle there too. There is no way I can thank you for everything but anything you need for this or anything you work on it will be yours.” She added the words tumbling out one after the other.

“Inquisitor are you sure? Paragons, who am I kidding you wouldn’t ask for this if you weren’t sure.” Dagna reached up pulling at her hair. “I’d be honored. I will get started right away. Could you get me some information on the Aruinholm.” Fen’aslan let out the breath she had been holding as relief visibly flooded her as Dagna took the orb remains from her.

“It is with the tool, and thank you Dagna, for everything.” she turned and soundlessly left the undercroft. Slipping around behind her throne she headed to her quarters.  
Another door closed, another wall to keep herself protected from the prying eyes of the faithful… She closed her eyes for a moment words haunting her steps as she entered her room. Below her, she could hear the strains of music. Wrapping her arms around herself she went out on the balcony. The bitter cold wrapping around her like an embrace. A single mournful howl filled the valley, and she spotted just for a moment. A single black wolf on an outcropping of rocks. “Fen’harel…” she breathed.

It was nothing more than suspicion, the way Solas spoke about the fade, hesitated in conversations explaining where he learned something. His knowledge of the Evanuris...there was no way other than to be Fen’harel. “Ma vhenan…” Her heart ached, as she turned to look where her pack had sat undisturbed by the battle at the Temple. Dashing over she tore it open, potions clattering to the floor, along with notebooks, and bottles of herbs and various drinks. Feeling around the dark leather pack her hand tightened around a smooth wooden figurine.

Pulling out the statue she went to her desk determined. Opening the bottom drawer she pulled out a small wooden case. Setting it up on the desk she opened it. Setting the figurine down in the alter box she looked at the wolf. What was it Felassan had told her… Her fingers pulled a small clay incense pot. 

Setting it in front of the moss-covered alter she pulled out a box of herbs from where they had been tucked into her alter. Opening it she pulled a small bag of herbs out. Sprinkling it she took a deep breath, the cloying scent of Dawn Lotus next came Crystal Grace, then the heady and spicy scents of Embrium and Dragonthorn. Pulling out another bag she opened it carefully laying the dried moss on top of the pot. Closing the box it was tucked back into place. Standing up she went to the stained glass reaching up and pulling two stalks of vandal aria down, carefully she stuck them into the pot puncturing the moss. Lastly the incense stick. Biting her lip she reached out with a shaky hand a small spark of lightning formed light the vandal aria and the incense stick.

“An’daran Atish’an Fen’harel ar druathe ma' arla i vhenan.” she paused licking her lips. “I should have seen it earlier Solas, and I am sorry...Please, Vhenan, let me in, let me help.” Tears began to stain her cheeks with each word harder than the last.  
“Lasa em sul'ema en'an'sal'in sul mar sal' Ma vhenan.” she pleaded to the silent statue, to the silent outcropping where the wolf had been. Standing up from where she knelt she removed the heavy robes, and chainmail, leaving her thin leggings and tunic.

“Ar lasa mala revas, ma vhenan.” you whisper, your fingers touch where cruel eyes used to marr you. The words still hurt. His leaving hurts more.” she turned and perched on her couch was Cole, compassion more spirit than man. “Slowly, a sealed hope, was the Slow arrow right? It is an old path, he set you on. But the wolf watches and listens. He hears you but doesn’t know you are you.” She sat down on the couch next to him and he reached out to hug her.

“Please Cole, go one,” she begged quietly as the incense and vandal aria filled the room with the subtle sweetness, and musky scents. The smoke curling out the open doors to her balcony.

“You love him, it burns bright, and is old. Tangled and sharp like thorns. You forgot and so did he.” His hair almost ghostly in the pale light of the evening. “He needs me, please please mother would want me to stay.” She frowned at his statement how was it old she had only known Solas a short while.

“Sleep, Solas, the saddened wolf, wont appear at Skyhold. Not yet. You know the way to find him, in the fade.” And Cole was gone. Getting up tiredness was quickly overtaking her as she made her way to her bed. Stumbling over her pack she collapsed onto her bed exhaustion suddenly winning out. As her eyes closed she slowly drifted into the fade.

The fade was a welcome escape from her sorrow, silently she sat up, leaving the bedroom. Her fingers trailed along the walls, the halls of skyhold slowly changed into the gardens. She closed her eyes as her fingers ran over the soft silken leaves of Crystal Grace.

“Ma vhenan…” the voice curled into her stomach with warmth, and her knees felt weak. Reaching out she grabbed the bench to steady herself. She heard him step up to her. Turning her own opaline eyes met his and she licked her lips, she could cry.

“Ma vhenan..” she hugged him, his arms tightened around her pulling her snug against his body. Tenderly he tilted her chin up so they locked eyes. It was silent before he leaned down pressing his lips to hers. 

The kiss was sweet and slow as his they kissed, gradually he worked his thigh in between her legs, starting to ease her into a dip, encouraging her to rub against his thigh. Her lips parted as a moan slipped out. He took the chance to enter her mouth. As he tasted her there was no hesitation...her brow knit it wasn’t like him…

Her hand pressed against his chest just for a moment. More tears stained her face but she relented whispering into the kiss. “Garas, aman na'mis.” it wasn’t sexy, she needed this though. Her hands trailed down, pushing their way up under his tunic. One of his hand’s slide down her pant’s gripping her ass firmly pulling her further up his thigh. The kiss broke as she moaned grinding against his thigh.

“Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en” He whispered kissing along her jaw, as he began to move down her neck the kisses turned to nips and nibbles and into bruising bites that tore sweet moans from her. His hands tore her tunic off, her breasts covered by a simple band of leather. Staring up at him her opaline eyes cloudy with her need and desire, he looked hungry, not at all how she imagined. 

_But then again, it wasn’t even him or her memories of him._

He barely entered her dream, silently he stalked through her memories, looking for her. None of his agents had done a ritual, was it his Vhenan. He stopped watching the memory of him removing her vallaslin...his vallaslin. It had not even come to fruition in Arlathan, it was still a puzzle how they ended up on her face. His coal black ears dropped back as he felt her sorrow, her pain, her confusion. “Ir abelas ma vhenan.” He couldn’t risk it.

 _“Ir abelas, ma vhenan”_ It echoed in her mind, someone was here and they shouldn’t be. Ripping Solas’ tunic off she licked her lips, her fingers starting to tangle in his auburn hair. The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end, and it was feeling she couldn’t ignore it. “Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din.” Not solas whispered in her ear, nipping sharply at the lobe. 

The scene changed around them, it was Not Solas, it looked like her memories of the Emerald Graves, one of the huge statues to Fen’harel. She stared at the mirror of the man she loved laying back on the statue’s back. The last of her clothing disappearing with her thoughts.

_Just get this over with…_

“Atha ‘ma’edhas’av i mar av.” She nearly growled, and it was enough for not Solas to pull her down the statue for easier reach. She laid her legs on either side of the wolf’s back.

Was that…

A black wolf.

She had barely caught the movement before arching off the back of the statue as not Solas had dived right in, his tongue encircling her clit, teasing it before moving down, his long fingers coming up to rub and vibrate against her clit as his tongue circled her pussy. Closing her eyes she moaned, her fingers attempting to grip onto the statue. She had lost sight of the wolf.

There was a low and feral growl and Not Solas was jerked back away from her. The suddenness had jerked her hazy eyes open and she couldn’t find the source of the growl. Just Solas and the desire demon that wore Solas they seemed to be speaking, before the demon disappeared, leaving her with Solas. Her cheeks turning crimson, she carefully slide off the statue trying to break his eyesight long enough to will into place some clothes.

He looked perfect his dark hair pulled back into a loose tie as he raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing Vhenan?” he smiled that smug smile walking closer. 

“Didn’t you lust to dance as the wolves do?” his smile turned into a smirk, he was prowling and she was his prey. Her eyes narrowed in a determination he had only seen a few times, he had left her. This wasn’t forgiveness. If he wanted her now… he would have to work for it.

“Only if you can catch me, Ma vhenan.” she pulled the fade dashing away in a silver mist. Reappearing a bit away from the statue. She watched him pull on the fade, he was dashing. 

Creators!

She dashed again, going further into the woods. Stopping she looked around frowning, this wasn’t her memory...was it his… Silently she ducked behind a piece of rubble. Laying in wait. Solas was not far behind, stepping out of green mist, he raised a brow walking away from her. Slowly she edged her way out… staying low to the ground she stalked him. 

Each step was agonizingly slow, he seemed to be inspecting the ruins. Getting braver she stood up, still shorter than him always shorter. She frowned at the thought moving closer, with luck she was sure she could do this. With a quick leap.

He spun and the fade shifted with him, and instead of him being pinned to the wall, she was. “Well Vhenan, it seems I have captured you after all…” his voice had dropped, and she bit her lip, about to press her thighs together until he pushed his thigh in the way. “Garas, aman ara'mis. Vhenan.” he coaxed crooking his finger towards her. “No more hiding vhenan.” he added, it carried weight to that had her shudder and nod. He pulled away simply offering a hand to her.

Anticipation soared through her blood, and something deep inside her clawed trying to get to the surface. She took his hand letting him guide her further into the no longer ruins, it was a room. He slowly backed her up towards the bed smiling when she laid back her legs spreading for him. 

“Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din.” He whispered crawling up the bed towards her. As his lips met hers it was searing, burning with jealousy and desire. She arched up as he began to massage her breast, long fingers teasing one her pert nipples. Rolling it between his fingers and pulling, letting his nails dig in ever so slightly.

“Ahh Solas!” It felt real this time she knew it was him, he nipped along her jaw giving a hum “Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin.” She whispered, her voice breathy. It was only met with a warm chuckle as he kissed his way down her neck, reaching her breasts.

He took his time slowly kissing her breasts, then sucking them lovingly. As his hand trailed down he smirked at her, already she was begging for him, small shudders of pleasure, soft moans, and sighs. He closed his eyes, letting his teeth glide just barely over her nipple. “Silal or ma tu ara’len’palan” he whispered against her tanned skin. His long fingers dipped blow her hips, gently caressing her outer folds. 

“Solas! Sathan dava ‘ma edhas.” she begged her fingers curled into the fine fabric sheets. With his free hand he cupped her cheek pausing his worship of her. He leaned forward and her breath caught just for a moment. He was Solas.

_He was Fen’harel…_

_Wasn’t he?_

How could she be sure? As he leaned down it was quick, he nipped at her lips, it was a gentle reminder pulling her away from her thoughts. “Diana telsilal, hamina ma' lath, lasa em sul'ema ma min. La'var ar'an ema melana.” He whispered against her skin, his teeth scraping over with the barest amount of pressure. He was not rushing, his kisses were agonizingly slow, leaving her neck turning his attention to her collarbone. This time the bruises came from slow sucking and gentle scraping of is teeth. 

Each kiss she answered with a moan, her copper hair fanned out around her. Her hand reached up pulling the tie that held his hair back loose. Her left hand gripped the sheets. His lips trailed down the curve of her breast, she could feel his smile. “Ma ema ir isathe sul em Ma vhenan  
thuast, ma ane dirthemah thu nera neral.” his voice carried a rumble that left her breathless. His fingers dipped between her folds, stroking her inner walls.

Gasping she arched off the bed to meet his fingers, he knew her body so well. Another question that escaped her mind as his thumb began to coax her clit out. Slow circles around it, gently vibrating his thumb. A moan tore through her throat as a kiss of frost encircled her clit. With a smirk, he leaned down kissing one of her nipples. His fingers, slowly worked her pussy slowly breaking down every bit of her walls. His kisses to her nipple slowly changed sharp quick nibbles, leaving trails of love bites along her tanned skin. Bring one long leg up she wrapped it around his hips, her left leg laid out straight, toes curled tight into the sheets.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he reached down rubbing himself. Neither of them spoke, they stared for a moment, both their eyes heated with passion, lust, and desire. After a moment he leaned forward, his clothes having seemed to vanish. It was a single kiss, he thrust inside of her sheathing himself in a single stroke into her warm core. In the kiss she cried out, bother her hands clung onto him. They broke away, he still held her close as if she was the most precious person in all of Thedas.

_Why did he leave her?_

He gently kissed her neck, they were both breathing raggedly, her blood howled in triumph in her ears. Slowly he began to pull out, she moved with him, rocking her hips, inviting him deeper. Each thrust forward he set the pace, slowly gaining speed pushing deeper into her each time. Her moans tangled with his groans of pleasure, his hands tangled into her hair.

Thunder cracked the sky of the fade as he hammered into her, and all she could do was roll her hips, matching his pace, her body shuddered around him, his hand stroking her lips and her clit, Elvhen long forgotten now just whispers of passion. Secrets only they would know, hidden how deep in the fade?

It wasn’t long, she had been teased and denied, and now she was getting what she had craved. “Solas!” it was the only word she could get out. How did she explain how much she needed him to come back, how much she missed him.

“I know Vhenan.” He whispered harshly against her lips they were both so close. Another crack of thunder and flash of lightning. She cried out as her body seemed to snap under the taunt restraint of waiting. Solas gave a single thrust before he joined her patience shattered with her climax. As he came inside her, his body covered hers.

Her fingers traced the lines in his shoulders, as he kissed along her shoulder. “Can’t you stay longer?” she whispered quietly. His kisses paused as he pulled away giving her a look that screamed his regret.

“Ar nuven ra, Ma vhenan, ar te'elan, i ra is melana ma thena” He whispered kissing her forehead, and her eyes slowly fell closed, the fade drifted away and as she entered the waking world she sat up the covers falling from her nude body along with a thick pearl like wolf pelt. Closing her eyes tears began to stream down her face.

“Well Dread Wolf.” his eyes opened to Abelas, “Who was it that called you physically away from here?” He sighed sat up on the low bed looking at the older Sentinel. His hands reached up and tied his long hair back.

“It was Fen’aslan.” he stood up sorrow weighed on him along with the weight of the Sentinel’s stare and judgment.

“Does she know?” Solas turned and shook his head. He walked over to the desk and plucked a bit of embrium and elfroot. Rolling them together he couldn’t let Fen’aslan know, she wouldn’t be safe. Fire appeared in his fingers as he lit the cigarette up.

“She can’t know.” he took a slow draw of the cigarette listening to the shift of Abelas’ armor as the Sentinel approached him. He tensed as he felt the hand on his shoulder.

“You should have told her and brought her along Dread Wolf.” Solas closed his eyes his heart tightening as he took another pull from the cigarette. 

No he wanted to scream it, shove away from the man who had failed him and Mythal. 

“Your path was never one to walk alone.” Abelas’ hand left him, and his room returned to silence, books scattered about. Leaving the desk he turned striding toward the window, he couldn’t see Skyhold from his base, but he knew where it was. His heart tightened as he took another drag from the cigarette. He could almost hear it. His vhenan, awake, crying…

“Cole Stop.” he closed his eyes he didn’t want to hear it. There was no answer, Varric was the first one up to her room when she didn’t come down. He closed his eyes leaving the window.

He had plans to make.

**Author's Note:**

> ## Elvhen Translation
> 
> The Place were the sky was held back  
> The Path inside Hope  
> Welcome Fen'harel, I offer my home and heart.  
> Let me bring you comfort to your soul, my love.  
> I grant your freedom my love.  
> I need your cock.  
> Let us dance as the wolves do.  
> I am sorry my love.  
> Relax let me make you cum.  
> Separate the lips of my pussy with your tongue.  
> Let me stick my dick in you.  
> I will fuck you until you have no endurance left.  
> I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum.  
> Thinking of you makes me masturbate.  
> Please lick my pussy.  
> Stop worrying, relax my love, let me give you this. While we still have time.  
> You have much hunger for me, my heart. However, you are about to learn how to enjoy pleasure.  
> I wish it my heart, I cannot, and it is time you wake


End file.
